kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost and the iconic video game character Pac-Man. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 10th, 2016, and will be released on DVD/Blu-ray on May 10, 2017. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ex-aid.html#movie-taisen Synopsis This battle game must be cleared! The Super Hero Year finally reaches its climax!! A computer virus called "Pac-Man" invades Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot The film opens on Genm Corp, which falls under attack by a trio of gun wielding terrorists in white suits, with the big muscular one of the trio shooting his gun in the air to scare away the company employees. They use their combat skills and firepower to swiftly deal with security by killing the guards. A fourth member appears to join with the trio once the commotion dies down a bit, a mysterious figure who is phasing in and out of existence and wearing a Pac-Man mask. An alarm goes off and the surviving security warn Kuroto Dan on the phone in his office that there are hostile intruders coming toward his floor. Kuroto tries to pack up the Proto Rider Gashats and his Bugvisor and flee, only to be held at gun point by the three armed terrorists. They seem to know who Kuroto is and the female terrorist it has been six years since they last saw each other. They demand that he hand over the Proto Gashats and Bugvisor, with Kuroto silent at first. The Pac-Man masked figure walks in and Kuroto is shocked to see him, saying he shouldn't even exist anymore. The figure says he is indeed alive and wishes to complete his research. The four attempt to leave, only to be stopped by the police. The brute of the group injects the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat into his body to become the Robol Bugster, releasing a powerful shockwave that destroys the police barricade. At a high school, a group of kids are gathered around a girls smartphone reading the latest news about Hatesate Puzzle reaching over 20 million downloads on app stores.The girl tells a boy named Togo, who created the game, the good news. He at first cannot hear her because of his headphones but later replies that it is nothing as he aims for a higher goal. The group hears screaming in the classroom and sees a swarm of Pac-Men coming at Togo and start to devour him. Togo's classmates flee in terror as more Pac-Men appear. At Seito University hospital, Emu is watching an asthma patient play Hatesate Puzzle on his phone after teaching him how to play. Emu is relieved the patient is feeling better and the young boy thanks Emu for being his doctor and helping him. Asuna frantically runs to him and tells Emu they have recieved a large number of emergency calls and they need to go to the scene of the pandemic. Emu apologizes to the young boy for leaving so soon and tries to hurry, but trips over his own feet and falls on his face. Asuna picks Emu up and drags him back to the hospital. At another high school, Takeru Tenkuji is smiling and daydreaming in class, happy that his days are peaceful since the defeat of the Gamma while an important lesson is going on for an exam. The teacher is annoyed by this and reminds Mr. Tenkuji that he is six months behind everyone else in class and he needs to pay attention if he is serious about wanting to pass his university entry exams. Takeru apologizes and says he'll try harder, as the class laughs at him. Akari and Onari burst into the classroom and inform Takeru that a supernatural phenomenon is going on outside. As the catastrophe spreads, a news bulletin announces that casualties have gone up since it started. Emu and Asuna arrive on the scene and see a group of people being devoured by small Pac-Man viruses. The news report continues, stating that the Ministry of Health has issued a pandemic alert and ordered civilians to stay in their homes. Victims of the Pac-Man virus have a high fever and show signs of infection when bitten by the creatures. Takeru, Onari and Akari arrive on the scene and Akari reminds Takeru that he has a mortal body now so he must be careful and not to overdo it. Togo's classmates run into the three and ask Onari for help to rescue Togo. After the two heroes arrive on the scene, recognizing each other's belts, Takeru explains to Akari that both he and Emu have met each other before. The Pac-Man viruses attack the group before either can transform, specifically targeting Takeru and negating his powers after biting him. The Ghost Driver vanishes and Takeru is unable to summon his Parka Ghost from the Ore Eyecon or transform. Emu tries to reassure Onari and Akari that he will do what he can, transforming into Ex-Aid to battle the virus. After the opening title, the mysterious attackers from earlier locate a target and prepare for a mission. Ex-Aid battles the virus by trying to smash them with his Gashacon Breaker in Mighty Action Gamer Level 1 form, but he cannot even dent the Pac-Man viruses. Takeru sees Togo struggling to get help and collapsing, rushing to help, only to be targeted by two of the terrorists with one transforming into the Doral Bugster. Ex-Aid changes into Level 2 to fight the Bugster, telling Takeru, Asuna, Akari and Onari to get Togo somewhere safe while he holds the Doral Bugster off. The woman tries to follow them and battles Takeru with her sword when he interferes. Despite the efforts of both heroes, they are overpowered and beaten down. The Pac-Man masked figure appears, revealing it is him who spread the Pac-Man virus and introduces himself as Dr. Pac-Man. The two heroes ask why is he doing this, with Dr. Pac-Man responding that he wants revenge on humanity before leaving with his subordinates. Seito University Hospital is overrun with people sick from the Pac-Man virus, with so many ill that nurses and doctors are treating them on the floor due to how full the hospital is. Asuna and Emu take Togo to the CR, with Akari, Onari and Takeru pushing the young boy's bed. Asuna reads his profile and how, according to Togo's friends, he is the creator of Hatasate Puzzle. Both Emu and Asuna explain their jobs and about the Bugsters to Takeru and company as they wheel the patient to the examination room. Examining Togo with scans, he oddly shows no signs of game disease as the machines read no data on his ailment. Emu asks Takeru if he has any symptoms since he was bit by the virus, but Takreu says he seems to be fine. Later the group gathers with Director Kagami and Hiiro to have conference with Director Hinata of the Ministry of Health via video call to the CR, informing them he is taking command of CR during this crisis. Kyotaro thanks the Daitenkuu Temple investigators for their help in this crisis. Hiiro reports there are over 100,000 cases of infection so far and it is spreading and despite their best efforts there is no means of treatment yet. If they do not formulate a plan to cure , death may be an unavoidable outcome. Asuna assumes her true form of Poppy Pippapo and reports her data analysis on the virus, shocking the Daitenkuu Temple group as they see her jump out of her game cabinet screen. Poppy explains that Pac-Man isn't a virus itself, but rather a game character infected with a virus and being controlled by someone. But since Ex-Aid's attacks have no effect, Emu uses his gamer knowledge to come up with a solution. Since the game of Pac-Man has Ghosts as enemies, only a ghost can defeat the Pac-Man virus, thus explaining why the virus attacked Takeru. Thus. Pac-Man ate Takeru's ability to transform so he would no longer be a threat. Kuroto and Taiga arrive to help, though Taiga makes it clear he doesn't want to help them and just wants to eliminate the virus "freaks". Kuroto explains the events that happened earlier at Genm Corp, but withholds the information on who the people who attacked him are and only asks for the CR Riders to recover the Proto Gahsats. At an abandoned apartment complex, Dr. Pac-Man begins the next phase of his plan, waiting on a specific person with game disease to awaken their Bugster and analyzing the genome sequence of an unknown DNA strand. Hiiro is interested in the patient Togo as he observes him, wondering why he would be targeted. Togo wakes up and stubbornly tries to leave the hospital, but his game disease leaves him too weak to even stand. Takeru and Emu ask questions about why he was being targeted, but Togo gets angry and acts disrespectful to his rescuers. Emu tries to defuse the situation by talking to Togo about his app game Hatesate Puzzle, which makes Togo more angry as he says that is the reason he cannot stay as he has to work on improving the game. Emu tries to reason with Togo that he cannot work if he pushes his body while sick and worrying about work is the least of his worries if he lets the game disease remain in his system. Takeru agrees, telling Togo there is nothing more important than his life. Hiiro comes in and tells the two that if the patient wants to leave they should not stop him. Emu at first objects, but Hiiro says he has a plan. On the roof of the hospital, Emu and Takeru talk for a bit, with Takeru admiring his successor for being a doctor and showing the Ex-Aid Eyecon he got from Emu after meeting him for the first time. Emu admires Takeru for fighting to protect lives, even after death as Ghost. Takeru confesses that now that he has been restored to life, he has a greater appreciation for being alive. Emu considers Takeru admirable for having such perspective at such a young age. The two compliment each other efforts as Kamen Riders, though Emu is humbled and says he just does what he can and wants to become a doctor who makes every patient smile and cure them. Kuroto meets with them on the roof and asks Takeru to give him his Ore Eyecon to analyze, as he think he can use it to create something to eliminate the virus. Takeru gives the Eyecon to Kuroto, who thanks him for his cooperation. Togo is working on the latest version of his game on his laptop, with Asuna wondering why Hiiro let him outside. Hiiro explains that Togo is bait to lure the boy's would-be kidnappers to him as they may hold the key to the cure for the virus. Emu arrives and disapproves of this plan as Togo is a patient, but Hiiro reminds him there are hundreds of thousands of people affected by the virus, so the ends justify the means for now. He then asks Emu to take over his "shift" of watching Togo and insists that Emu contact him if the kidnappers appear. At first Togo is happy as he has been working on his game for the past five hours, but then suddenly collapses. Takeru, Akari and Onari visit the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department to recruit help, Shinnosuke Tomari aka Kamen Rider Drive. Shinnousuke is glad to see that Takeru was able to restore his life and brings police files on the mysterious trio, who are all connected the Next Genome center as gene therapy researchers. Shinnosuke also suspects that the identity of Dr. Pac-Man is Zaizen Michihiko, the head of the Next Genome research center. However, Shnnousuke points out all of them died six years ago and any evidence related to their deaths had been erased and the facility has been sealed, though some corrupted camera footage was able to be recovered by the police. The video shows the researchers operating on a patient and suddenly vanishing in a yellow light after a few brief seconds of groaning in pain. Shinnouske says there are nasty rumors about Next Genome, including illegal human cloning experiments and creating mutants. Akari compares them to mad scientists. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Wizard, ''Gaim, Ghost: After the series' end. **''Wizard:'' Last seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (excl. alternate timeline). **''Gaim:'' Last seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle (excl. alternate timeline). **''Ghost:'' Last seen in Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts!. *''Kamen Rider Drive: For Shinnosuke Tomari, this movie takes place before the birth of his son, with Shinnosuke claiming that he doesn't know if the child will be boy or girl, during the middle of the two year space between his first and second wedding ceremonies with Kiriko Shijima depicted in ''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/793455102740664320 *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: With Graphite absent and the four Kamen Riders unaware of Kamen Rider Genm's true identity, this movie takes place after episode 10, in which Graphite is destroyed, and followed by the miniseries ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies Ex-Aid *Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino *Kuroto Dan *Haima Kagami *Kyotaro Hinata Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Shibuya Hachioji *Narita *Kanon Fukami Other * Togo Kiyomiya * Mai Takatsukasa as Woman of the Beginning (back cameo) Villains Next Genome Institute *Hatena Bugster Others *Parad Cast ;Ex-Aid cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A·T * : Peter von Gomm ;Returning cast * : * : **''Note: Gaim's voices are recordings from previous Gaim-related series, films and games.'' * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Announcer: *Medic: * : * : *Teacher: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level X, Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Drive: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Gaim, Genomes: *Hatena Bugster: *Robol Bugster: *Doral Bugster: *Giril Bugster: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashats *'Gashats Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Kaigan Ghost, Gekitotsu Robots, Proto Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Kaigan Ghost Level 1, Kaigan Ghost Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Double Action Gamer Level XX **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Emission Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Ex-Aid, Musashi, Edison, Toucon Boost, Eyecon Driver G, Mugen, Tenkatoitsu **Specter ***Specter, Houdini, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm, Sanzo *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Ex-Aid Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii, Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii, Tenkatoitsu Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Houdini Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo Shift Cars *'Car Used': **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange - Shift Max Flare, Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Road Winter *'Type Used' **Type Speed, Type Speed Flare, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump, Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **N/A Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Banana, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami *'Arms Changes' **Orange Arms, Pine Arms, Ichigo Arms, Banana Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Musou Saber, DJ Gun Wizard Rings *'Ring Used': **Transformation - Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land, Flame Dragon, Infinity **Magic - Driver On, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Drago Timer *'Style Used' **Flame Style, Water Style, Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, All Dragon, Infinity Style Theme song Ending Theme *Hikari - lol Insert Song *B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E - Kamen Rider Girls & Rider Chips *Life is SHOW TIME - Shō Kiryūin *JUST LIVE MORE - Gaim no Kaze *SURPRISE-DRIVE - Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE *EXCITE - Daichi Miura Errors *Though Emu had to have seen Graphite using Proto Dragon Knight Hunter Z Gashat multiple times in previous episodes, he did not recognize the Gashat when Kazushige used it. *Emu uses the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat transforms directly into Double Action Gamer Level XX without transforming into Double Action Gamer Level X first. *When Emu un-transforms after defeating Genomes, the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat is no longer in the second slot of his Gamer Driver. *In the scene after Ghost, Ex-Aid, Drive, and Wizard had finalized their transformations, Gaim walks in, however the riders have seemingly shifted over to make room for Gaim to fit in the camera shot despite none of them have seemed to have moved at all while saying their catchphrases. Notes *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Video Game References in this Movie' **The victims of the bite of a Pac-Man virus experience a high fever as one of the symptoms. Real life Pac-Man did cause a fever in the form of a pop culture craze in the early 1980s dubbed in mainstream media as "Pac-Man Fever". Pac-Man Fever was also the name of a 1982 music album and song by Buckner & Garcia. **Coincidentally, the colors of the Riders match up with the colors of the four ghosts from Pac-Man (Ex-Aid being pink, Gaim being blue, Ghost being orange, Wizard and Drive being red). *This marks the first time a non-tokusatsu licensed property of Bandai's has made a crossover with Kamen Rider. Bandai owns the rights to Pac-Man by having , the creator of the original Pac-Man games, being part of its corporate structure due to a merger with the gaming company in 2006. *This is also the first actual video game character from a popular real world video game who will interact with the cast of Ex-Aid. Most of the games in Ex-Aid's series were mash-ups/expys of copyrighted games or contained elements of them. Most of the Genm Corp. games are fictional, non-existent games, except for Mighty Action X, but Mighty Action X was a fictional game before being made real. *Out of the 5 main Riders teaming up in this movie, Gaim is the only Rider whose actor had no involvement in this film, not even to provide a voice role. The film used recordings from Gaim related material instead. **Gaim's only un-transformed scene can be seen during the credits along with Mai Takatsukasa as the Woman of the Beginning. Both are portrayed by two unknown back actors as their faces are not seen. *Ironically considering the gathering of Legend Riders, this is the first Movie War to feature no antagonists from previous series whatsoever; the adversaries in this movie are solely comprised of the Next Genome Institute and their Bugsters. *This is the first Movie War since: **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' to feature Riders beyond the two series. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' to feature the senior Riders assisting the current Riders. ***Coincidentally, this also feature one character to appear in three consecutive Movie War films. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' to feature an insert song that only used in the movie itself. **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' to feature the current Riders transforming alongside with the senior Riders. *Unlike the previous films, this is the first time to not feature a new Rider for the current series. **However the post-credits scenes foreshadows the arrival of Kamen Rider Para-DX to the series by featuring the title screen of one of his two games, in this case: Perfect Puzzle. *Despite appearing in this movie, Kuroto Dan does not transform into Kamen Rider Genm as the Proto-Migthy Action X Gashat was one of the Proto-Gashats stolen by the Next Genome Institute. *Despite having a major role in the TV series, Parad only makes a small appearance in the film's post-credits scene. **He also briefly appears in a flashback when he is removed from Emu by the Next Genome Institute. His full appearance is not shown in order to hide his identity as the first Bugster virus as well his connection with Emu. **Said post-credits scene also features the Pac Adventure Gashat foreshadowing Parad's role in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm as the second Dr. Pac-Man. Also shows the title screen of Perfect Puzzle foreshadowing Parad becoming Kamen Rider Para-DX in the series. *The Legend Riders share similar themes with the monsters they fought against in the climax battle: **Wizard vs. Doral Bugster: European dragon theme. **Gaim vs. Giril Bugster: Samurai theme. **Drive vs. Robol Bugster: Technology and machine theme. *Out of the Riders' respective season opening themes which were featured in the movie, only Ghost's opening theme was not featured. *When Asuna changes into Poppy, a "digital" modulated vocal effect occurs when she speaks as Poppy. This never happens in the TV series as Poppy speaks normally in the show, making this an odd irregularity in the film. Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers